The invention relates to bath tubs and more specifically to a combination bath tub shelf and bench.
When a person is bathing and wishes to relax and read while in the bath tub, keeping the reading material dry is a problem. Propping material on the edge of the tub is impractical and can lead to accidental immersion of the reading material.
As a person bathes, personal grooming is difficult because the necessary materials, (mirrors, nail polish, cuticle care products,) etc. are not easily kept at hand.
Whenever elderly, handicapped or the young are bathed by another person, it is difficult to get them into and out of the bath tub with out straining the helper or risk of injury to the bather.
Applicant's invention provides a structure for solving some of the problems of the past and also offers conveniences not heretofore available. Bathers using the combination bath tub shelf and bench can set all personal grooming materials on the shelf member and its raised lip around its periphery will inhibit accidental dropping of these articles into the bathtub. Reading while in the bath tub is made simple and convenient with the reading easel that is pivotally attached to the top surface of the shelf member. Books or periodicals will remain perched at a proper reading angle and will not slide into the bath tub water as they are held in place by a groove in the top surface of the shelf member.
Because the bath tub shelf and bench is strengthened in its span across the bath tub width, it can support considerable weight. When used as a bench for sitting over the bath tub, it offers several benefits not heretofore available. Thus a person may sit or rest upon the shelf while in the bath tub. This application of the device is of considerable advantage to elderly and handicapped persons who wish to bathe but may have difficulty getting into and out of the tub. The shelf provides a structure for sitting and sponge bathing while soaking ones feet.
Persons bathing infants can use the shelf to rest the child upon it while washing and applying childcare products. The shelf also serves as a convenient portable platform for washing the child while in the tub.
There is, therefore, a need for the applicant's novel device which can facilitate bathing and serve as a convenience item at the same time. The device is capable of being sat upon, used as a support for reading material and finally as an organizer for personal grooming articles while the user is bathing.